


Into The Unknown.

by My_s0ul_is_yell0w



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Restaurants, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_s0ul_is_yell0w/pseuds/My_s0ul_is_yell0w
Summary: "I am Magnus.. Just go with it yeah..! Whoever didn't bother to show up is a major idiot. So just play along, Please ?"
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Into The Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.. This is my first time ever writing a Malec fic. Infact first ever any fandom fic. I had written this a long time ago and kept it for myself ,afraid of being a total failure. I posted it on Wattpad long ago and havent yet had the courage to check out the response. So here it goes. Please let me know if this turns out to absolute trash.
> 
> *Based on a tumblr prompt*

He should have listened to Izzy. And Jace. And Lydia. He should have listened to literally anyone else other than his stupid self. But love is deaf too, apparently.  
Everyone of his friends who knew Austin had warned him when they started dating. Even Alec had his doubts regarding Austin. But all of those thoughts seemingly vanished during the first few months. Austin was the perfect boyfriend. Calling regularly to check upon him. Going on dates as often as their work schedules allowed. Making sure to bring surprise gifts for Alec in his coffee shops. Random declarations of love in person and in messages. Alec was happy. And his friends were happy because Alec was happy.  
Now that their relation is almost 6 months old, Alec started to feel something missing. The slightly growing gaps in their meeting. Reduced number of surprise visits. Shortened phone calls. Alec knew it was their studies and work interfering but he couldn't help but ponder upon the old doubts creeping in. They even had their first fight regarding the distance. And Austin had apologised. Profusely. With another declaration of Love and a promise for a 6 month anniversary dinner at the best restaurant in the area. 

And that's how Alec ended up sitting in this table for the past 2 hours. Sipping the mocktail he had ordered an hour before. Not finishing it completely because if then the ever insistent waitress might come and ask for the order. AGAIN. 

Alec glanced his watch again.. groaning. This is not good. People are looking at his way. They all had the same sympathetic looks in their eyes. They know. Everyone knows. Being stood up is as horrible as it is. Strangers around you realising it is worse. You can almost see it in their eyes..  
"Oh this poor guy got stood up.."  
"Oh he is devastated"  
" Oh let me let him know that I know too "  
" Oh let me embarrass him more rather than minding my own business ".. 

Alec waited. For freaking 2 hours. He kept asking the waitress more time for ordering. Hoping that Austin is just late. Maybe a bit more. He went through all the unread texts to Austin. There was not a single response for anything since morning. Even through the disappointment Alec had a shimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe Austin will be planning for something big. All the hopes are in the gutter now. With another sigh Alec pocketed the phone.

As soon as he took his hands off, the phone vibrated. For a second,his heart was soaring high. Although, it only lasted a literal second ,till he saw the Jace's name. He was in no mood for the brother-talk and so he cancelled the call. The phone vibrated a second time but now with a message. 

Even though the thought had crossed his mind multiple times in the past few days, the photo of Austin with another two girls in his lap heavily making out managed to knock a breath out of Alec.  
"I am so sorry Alec"  
"Clary and I came to this new pub and I just saw this."  
"I know you had your anniversary date planned today"  
"Where are you now? "  
"I 'll come and pick you up"  
"Or I 'll send Clary to pick you up and I 'll deal with this asshole "  
"Should I call Izzy?  
There was a flurry of texts from Jace following the photo. Alec simply replied with a "I am alright", "Already at home" and a "Don't tell Izzy" and switched off his phone. 

For a second Alec sat there and processed what was happening. All the stories of Austin's games and rumours and warning came rushing to his mind. All his nagging doubts kept telling I told you so. And now he is going to be the next rumour. Stories of their breakup and Austin's yet another conquest will be floating around. And he have to face the backlash from his siblings,well ,only after making sure he was okey. All Alec wanted was to run away. Hide. From the knowing gaze of all these strangers and waitress and everyone else. They seem to notice him being distressed. He couldn't stay another moment in that wretched placed. He just had to run away. 

He asked for the waitress and tried to somehow hold back those stupid tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He cleared the throat so that no one will notice the slight quiver in his voice. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone approaching his table. Alec was praying so hard for that someone to pass by and not take a second look at him. Because he definitely can't manage nothing other than a "Bill please " and a "Thank You" at this moment. He closed his eyes to gather all the remaining strength to keep calm for a few more minutes. 

"Sorry I was so late babe, the traffic is hell right now."

Austin never called him babe. Alec thought for a second.More importantly, that was definitely not Austin's voice. Maybe there was a mistake. The other person might have mistook him for someone else. They might be on the next table altogether.  
Alec opened his eyes cautiously.  
No. There was no mistake. The other guy was sitting right at his table. Opposite to him. And looking Alec with gorgeous kohl lined and hopeful eyes.  
Before Alec could voice his concerns, the stranger leans in and add in a conspiratorial whisper.  
"I am Magnus. Just go with it , yeah.. Whoever didn't bother to show up is a major idiot. So just play along.. Please. "

And nodded his head absent mindedly. He was lost in his thoughts.  
"Are you ready to order sir?"  
The waitress asked again and the sound was like a return call to reality. There was a knowing happy smile as she looked Alec. His brain mouth co-ordination somehow stopped all of a sudden. And he was struggling to make a coherent response. 

"I 'll have an Herb-crusted Filet Mignon and my boyfriend here will have a Chicken and Mushroom Alfredo Pasta. Thank you." There it was. He was talking again. Who is he? What does he want? Why is he doing this?  
"Well, you could ask him..? " His mind carefully supplied. Ohh..For Gods sake, snap out if it Alec. He mentally scolded and cleared his mind. This has to be addressed.

"Who did you say you are?" Alec asked full of suspicion.  
"Oh Thank God. For a second I thought you were never going to stop thinking. Or worse. You are mute. Like I said , I am Magnus. Magnus Bane.  
Who are you? "

That's.. That's a nice name. Stop it Alec. This is not the time. 

"And pray tell, why are you sitting at my table and pretending that we are boyfriends when you don't even know my name?" Alec was slowly losing his patience.

"Don't you know? I am the knight in shining armour who has come to save the poor damsel who got stuck in a restaurant waiting for a heartless someone." Magnus ended his description with an extra flourish with his hand.  
Hands that had sparkly rings on all fingers and shining black nail colour. Not now Alec…!!!

"Get out of your wonderland. I am no damsel and I don't need saving. You can leave if you are done with the play pretend. I am not interested in any of your games tonight ." Alec was getting angrier by the minute.  
As Alec was about to get up to leave, Magnus caught his wrist and made him sit back.  
"We have already ordered the food. Why dont we have it and then discuss later? Why waste a perfectly good meal?" Magnus enquired.  
This got Alec thinking. He doesn't have to be anywhere else as of now. Jace already thinks he is at home. Why go back and wallow in misery alone and cry over a douchebag who doesnt deserve it when you can actually have a good dinner with a good looking guy even though he is a stranger? With a small nodd Alec settled in.  
With an earsplitting grin Magnus turned to their nosy neighbours and excused for the lovers quarrel. The elderly couple laughed with him and was telling him to make up for coming late. 

Alec observed Magnus for a while during their small talk. He didn't look dangerous. Although what did Alec know about danger? Even if they came with a bright red warning sign he might jump right in. Like Austin. But Magnus seemed different. Alec couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but there was something adorable about the stranger. The smile he had, never faltered for a second even when Alec was part shouting at him. It might even have widened a bit when Alec agreed to stay. Maybe that was just Alec looking for the silver lining. There was a sparkle in his eyes while talking which was not just because of the glitter. Dressed in tux he looked even hotter. Alec wondered why he was even in a tux. The only thing misplaced about Magnus was the slight puffiness under his eyes which was evident only because of the smudged makeup. Did the makeup go off because Magnus was crying? A fleeting thought crossed Alec's mind. He pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to concentrate on the conversation.  
"Definitely. I have planned a wonderful evening. He wouldn't be mad by the end of this date.. After all this is our 1 year anniversary. "Magnus finished the conversation and turned to Alec and gave him a small wink. A wink that made Alec's heart beat a little faster. 

"So, you've got a name pretty boy?" Magnus asked again.  
Alec felt a warmth creeping up his throat. He pushed it down and replied. "Alec"  
"So Alexander, I guess your date stood you up ? What an idiot.." Oh, Straight to the point. Well that's good. Alec thought.  
"How did you know my name is Alexander?"  
"Lucky guess.. I think." Magnus added with another wink.  
Slow down you stupid heart. What's wrong with you?  
"Yeah. Lucky guess. And he was my boyfriend. And this is our 6 month anniversary. Not one year." Alec was slowly easing into the conversation.  
"Oh. That's sad. I am sorry. "  
"That's sad? How about this? " Alec pulled his phone out and showed Magnus the picture Jace had sent him earlier.  
Magnus slowly became wide eyed and let out a small gasp. "Is that him? How did you get this?"  
"My brother and his girlfriend went to this pub and found him like this. He texted me. "  
Magnus stared at him for a while and took a deep breath and asked.  
"How about this? We 'll make a deal. You're a mess today. I am one too. From what I see,we both need a break. Why dont we celebrate your breakup and forget about all the sadness for tonight. This will be an amazing blind date. You don't have to think about whoever this asshole is and I don't have to think about whatever I am trying to not think. Is that a good idea? "  
Alec considered the idea for a while. Lately he has been making his fair share of stupid decisions. Why not add another to the list. If it turns bad, well, join the already long lost of miseries. And if he is lucky, maybe it will be okey. He may even forget about Austin tonight.  
"Let's do this" He answered with a smile.  
Alec might have imagined it but it looked like Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Like he was afraid Alec would say no. Was he really afraid? He couldn't be. Stop getting your hopes Alec. With that thought Alec completely blocked out his inner monologue and started focussing on making the most if this mystery date. 

Conversation was flowing easily between them. They left out all the worse topics and concentrated on lighter things. About work and studies and siblings and everything mundane. Nothing personal. Nothing emotional. After all this date night was all about taking the bad and making the good out of it. So why ponder over memories that make you sad. The food was a plus point. Alec was really happy. Magnus was actually good at making people laugh. There was never an awkward moment throughout the dinner. They never had to pause to think about what to say next. Dinner got over real soon and Alec had this insane urge to ask Magnus to stay for a bit more longer. He waited till they got out of the restaurant so that even if he ends up being embarrassed no one will be there to see it. But somehow as if reading his thoughts,Magnus beats him to it.  
"Do you want to go for a walk, Alexander? " Magnus asked as soon as they came out.  
"Yes. " Alec answered with a wide grin. He was worried for a bit that Magnus might be weirded out by him for being an over eager puppy. But this is a weird night after all. But the smile on Magnus's face was a clear indication that his worries were absolutely misplaced.

Magnus took hold of his hand and started walking and Alec's heart skipped a beat. Why is he getting all these butterflies ? Why is he blushing? Why is he getting so excited to spend time with Magnus?  
Alec thanked all heavens that Magnus couldn't see his face now for he couldn't control his blushing. But he had a nagging feeling that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing to Alec. He had a knowing smirk plastered on to his face.  
Magnus didn't let go of Alec's hand even when they entered the park nearby. Alec had enough time to calm down by the time they reached an empty bench. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Staring up at the stars and still holding each other's hand. 

"You know, for a completely unexpected blind date, I really had an amazing time with you." Magnus said after a while.  
"Me too" Alec found him agreeing even without thinking.  
"Today was my one year anniversary. With my boyfriend"  
"What? Oh..What happened?" Alec panicked for a second. Why the hell was he prodding into Magnus's love life?  
"We were happy. Really happy. I thought Jackson was the one. He used to talk about all these plans of buying a home and getting married and adopting kids. And I thought I should take it to the next step and make it official because why not. We both had same dreams and same plans. Why delaying it. I got this ring and planned for a night out after our friend's wedding today. And proposing at the end of it. I had left the ring in our room.I went to get it so that we can go out directly from the wedding. And I find him with my best friend Peter in our bed."

"Magnus..You dont have.." Magnus didn't seem to hear anything else. He was in his zone. There was a little shimmering in his eyes,probably because of the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I don't know if they saw me,but I ran out and started walking wherever and I ended up sitting on the footpath opposite to our restaurant. I wasn't planning on stalking you, Alexander. But then you were sitting there. Alone. Waiting for someone. I was just curious to see who you were waiting for. And then nobody came for a very long time. And you got this message and it looked like you were about to lose it. I have no clue as to why I thought of coming in but I am glad that I did."  
Alec gave him a moment to collect himself. He took Magnus's hand in both his hands and started rubbing calming circles on the back of his hand.  
"Magnus, I am so sorry."  
"It's okey Alexander. I am alright now. I was upset. But not anymore. Only thing I am worried about is the I told you so-s I am going to get from my friends for trusting him." Alec chuckled having similar thoughts. Magnus was confused for a moment.  
"Do you find this funny? "

"Nope. Actually I am worried about the same thing too. Guess we both have that in common right? Not listening to warning bells and jumping right into the mess."

Magnus laughed this time. It was definitely a pleasant sound he could get used to. Alec found out that making Magnus happy made him happy. Alec was staring Magnus with adoration at a man who went through a terrible heartache and instead of drowning himself in the sorrow, he decided to save a fellow broken heart. Alec wanted to help Magnus. Help his wounded self. Help heal his heart. Magnus was practically a stranger. He didn't know much about the man other than the few trivia they exchanged during dinner and the heartbreak story. He did not know the other man's past. But he wanted to. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know about the man who gave away his heart to another person trusting them to keep it safe forever and in return got it torn into pieces. Alec wanted to mend it. Heal every tear. It was going to be difficult. He wanted to try anyway.  
"Magnus?" The was a slight shiver in his voice. Maybe Magnus will think it was because of the cold. 

"Yes Alexander."  
"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
There. He asked it. The cat is totally out in the open. 

" A second date so soon? " Magnus was staring ahead with a hint of a smile tugging his lips upward. 

"No. The first one. Not the accidental one where we stumble upon each other. Not the one where we have to introduce ourselves. Not the one where we both are trying to forget our broken relationship. Not the one where we pretend to be boyfriends. "  
To say Magnus was shocked was a gross understatement. Alec could almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

"Alexander.." Magnus started but Alec badly wanted to finish what he started. Because he didn't want this to be a half hearted attempt. Like always, if he is going in, it's going to pull all the cards.  
"I would love to go on a real date with you. The one where it's only about us. Not the douchebag ex. Our date. "  
Magnus was staring him with a dumbfounded expression. He had a curious look on his face. Now that the adrenaline rush is over and Alec regained a silver of his common sense the dread started knocking the door.  
Oh God.. Did it come out all wrong? The mental facepalm seemed appropriate. Magnus is silent for a long time. This was a bad idea. Definitely. Where were the alarm bells when you needed them. Not that he was going to listen to it anyways but atleast he could have had a warning. 

"Magnus I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you like that. Please don't think I am taking advantage of your situation.."

"Alec.."

"I actually felt really happy today.. And I wanted to spend more time with you.. " Why are you still talking? Why can't you just shut up.? 

"Alexander.."

"I shouldn't have said that. Can you please forget I asked that.. I am really sorry Magnus. I am so sorry."

" ALEXANDER " Magnus was almost screaming when he called Alec for a third time.

"What? Why are you shouting?" Alec was perplexed by now trying to get hold of his bearings.

"Because you were rambling. You were going on forever and you were not stopping.." The knowing smirk from earlier came back and was currently evident on Magnus's face. 

"Oh." What is it about Magnus that is making him so dumbfounded? 

"Alexander, I would love to go on a date with you."  
Magnus confirmed again as if to smooth down all of Alec's queries.

"Really? You don't have to agree to not make me feel bad. Please don't. Only if you are okey with this." Alec wanted to make sure. 

"Who said I am not okey with this?" 

"No.. I just.."

"Alec, like I said, I enjoyed spending time with you. So much. And I would like to go on another date with you. To get to know you properly. On our date. "  
There it was. Magnus is actually ready. He is not doing it for your sake Alec.Calm down.

"So tomorrow?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow." There is no denying that Magnus's smile was swiftly becoming Alec's favourite thing and he was planning on keeping that smile exactly where it belonged to. 

And that's the story of how Alexander Lightwood went to bed with a grin he couldn't seem to control and a sense of peace descending upon him, content to his soul and everything on the same day he got his heart trampled on. All thanks to the glitter clad tuxedo wearing stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you liked it. *fingers crossed*. Let me know if you can <3


End file.
